Random Facts About the Female's in Harry Potter
by Madame Wilhelmina
Summary: The title explains it all. Just random facts about Harry Potter characters. Some may be funny, others cute, some sad, but altogether completely random. Hermione is up first.
1. Hermione Granger Weasley

I know that this is an overused idea, especially in light of Deathly Hallows, but I wanted to take a try at writing character lists of my own. This story will cover all of the female characters that I decide to do and if I get enough positive feedback on this when I am done with it, I will start one for the male characters as well.

* * *

_**Hermione (Granger) Weasley**_

* * *

When she was younger, she used to loath school. She never fit in and thus wasn't able to do well. When she got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, she was anxious to start over and try harder.

...and thus, Gryffindor's own closet Ravenclaw was born.

* * *

Her first time ever performing magic was when she was three. She made a toy cat. It was an ugly-looking thing, large and furry with a squashed face.

She fell in love with it though, and dragged it everywhere with her, despite her parents bafflement as to where the strange toy had come from.

Years later when she sees Crookshanks in Diagon Alley for the first time, she falls in love all over again.

* * *

When she was really small, she used to have straight hair. She got so angry one day when she was about seven at a neighborhood girl that was teasing her, that when she curled her hands into fists, her hair started to curl as well.

The girl unsurprisingly had never bothered her again after seeing that.

To this day, she still isn't sure how to change her hair back.

* * *

When she first met Ron on the school train, she had thought that he was the most goofy, immature kid she had ever met.

Years later, her opinion of him was no different. He was just as immature and goofy as ever.

Except unlike her haughty, eleven-year-old self, she no longer minds.

* * *

When Hermione was fourteen, Harry and Ron somehow persuaded her to get drunk to celebrate the end of the year.

She fell asleep on the floor and woke up to a red-haired boy peering down at her. Without thinking, she leaned up and kissed him, her hazy mind assuming him to be Ron.

...it wasn't.

Percy wasn't able to look at her the summer that she stayed with his family for the Quidditch Cup, but she occasionally heard him mumbling about alcoholics whenever she was within earshot.

She didn't touch alcohol again for years.

* * *

Her favorite season was autumn because when it was so early in the school year, things always seemed to be starting off well.

Too bad they never stayed that way.

* * *

She had gone to the Yule Ball with Victor in her fourth year to make Ron jealous. She had purposefully fixed up her hair and bought the nicest robes that she could find.

Late that night, even as she sat in her dormitory fuming about how rude he had been to Victor, she couldn't help but feel a bit triumphant that her plan had worked.

* * *

All throughout her years at Hogwarts, Hermione was aware that Neville Longbottom liked her. She never said anything though, not wanting to embarrass him if she could help it.

After she got back from Christmas break in fifth year, she pulled Neville aside and gave him his first kiss. The mixed look of embarrassment and pleasure that had been on his face almost replaced the haunted one she had seen in his eyes at St. Mungo's from her memory.

...almost.

* * *

Despite being the proud Gryffindor that she was, she had a very intense dislike for the color red. Her favorite color was by far green.

She was also rather partial to silver.

* * *

Hermione spent most of her sixth year either brooding over Ron or trying to convince Harry to get rid of the Prince's book.

But she still saw Ginny's frequent trips out of the common room at night and her dejected look whenever she returned to it awhile later.

She never commented on it, though she breathed a huge sigh of relief when Harry kissed Ginny after Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup. She felt that Ginny would do well to stick with the Gryffindor's and leave the Slytherin's alone for once.

She did eventually.

* * *

When she was much younger, she used to believe that Harry would end up with Cho.

Now, when she sees him and Ginny laughing together, she realizes how happy she is to for once be wrong.

* * *

When Bellatrix is torturing her, she feels weak for crying out and pleading but she can't help it. The only thing that keeps running through her mind is the state of the Longbottoms and how desperately she does not want the same fate as them if she can help it.

* * *

Hermione and Ron both had wanted to name their son Fred when he was born, but hadn't done so because Angelina was supposed to have a son soon and they thought that she and George had the right to name him Fred.

So they named their son Hugo instead. According to Ron, Fred had wanted to name his son Hugo if he ever had one, just to see the look of shock and horror on his mothers face.

...and he wasn't wrong in imagining her reaction. She still had trouble calling her grandson Hugo and refers to him as dear instead.

Hugo never seemed to mind.

* * *

As an adult, Hermione grew closer to Luna than she ever had in school. Which is why she named her godmother of her only daughter.

* * *

She had named her daughter Rose after her grandmother, who used to read to her stories about magic before bed whenever she came to visit.

* * *

When Hermione was in school, everyone used to think that she would eventually end up marrying Harry. Even her parents thought so when she told them all about him. She could never look at him that way though. In her mind, he would always be the brother she never had.

Besides, she could never see him or any other man the same way she saw Ron, nor did she care to.

* * *

**A/N: **What did you think? Ginny's coming up next. I can't promise anything but I update much more frequently when I receive a large number of encouraging reviews. Hint. Hint.


	2. Ginevra Weasley Potter

_**Ginevra (Weasley) Potter**_

* * *

When Ginny was little, she had always hated her orange-red hair. She thought that she looked like an over-sized carrot. 

But she loves it on Lily, much to Lily's disgruntlement.

* * *

The hat had briefly considered her for Slytherin during her first year. She didn't understand why at the time. 

Later on that year as she is heading up to the Headmasters office with the others, she thinks that it is because she was corrupted enough to help out Tom Riddle.

...and the thought makes her sick.

* * *

Ginny's first true friend was not Colin Creevy like most people thought. Her first was a Slytherin but that was not something that others needed to know. 

Yet, she couldn't help but feel that Hermione somehow knew.

* * *

Ginny's favorite color has always been brown. She honestly has no idea why.

* * *

Ginny had not, despite what any of her brothers believed, been in love with Harry throughout her school years. She had gotten over him after her first year and didn't actually start liking him again for several years. 

But try telling Ron and the twins that.

* * *

She used to count the freckles on her face when she was little in the hopes that some of them would have vanished overnight. 

Yet her freckles seemed to be one thing that magic couldn't vanish. Along with her vibrant hair color, of course.

* * *

When Ginny is sitting by herself on the train before her second year, mad because Harry, Ron and Hermione told her to go away, another boy comes in asking if he can sit there to escape the mindless goons he calls friends. 

She takes one look into his gray eyes and all thoughts of the three of them flew right out of her head.

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures was always her favorite class in Hogwarts, despite Hagrid's rather odd sense of what was appropriate to study.

* * *

She had been really disappointed to find out that Professor Moody had been impersonated by a Death Eater. Despite anything the rest had to say about Professor Lupin, Professor Moody had been her favorite Defense teacher. He had not only been really informative in his lessons, he hadn't of sugarcoated the truth for them. Given how much protection Ginny had always received being the youngest and only girl of seven, she appreciated that for once, an adult wasn't treating her like she was five.

* * *

Ginny was the only Weasley child to have gotten her mothers bright brown eyes. They were also the eyes of her maternal uncles and grandfather. Prewett eyes, her mother calls them. 

Her brothers all had Weasley blue eyes so she supposed that made her a tiny bit unique even if she had gotten the Weasley hair and freckles.

* * *

She had started taking dueling lessons with Professor Flitwick in private in her fourth year after the D.A. was disbanded. He quickly grew to be one of her favorite teachers and so she continued taking dueling lessons with him for her remaining years at school, even after the Carrow's took over at Hogwarts.

Hagrid still had the place of her favorite teacher however.

* * *

She had lied about how long she and Michael Corner had actually dated. All those times she had been supposedly meeting up with him, she had actually been meeting up with her best friend. 

...and all of the time she had spent with Dean Thomas had been to help her get him off her mind with no success.

Yet as soon as Harry kissed her, all thoughts of him went flying out of her head and as she stares into Harry's brilliant emerald green eyes, she can honestly say that she has never felt more in love.

* * *

Ginny thinks that she has more self-control than most of her brothers. After all, the twins wouldn't have been able to stop themselves from making fun of Ron when Lavender called him Won-Won like she was able to do. 

...well, for the most part.

* * *

Ginny cried on the night of Dumbledore's death harder than she had ever cried in her life. Yet not all of her tears were for Dumbledore. 

She thinks that this makes her a horrible person.

* * *

As soon as Neville said that he was restarting the D.A., Ginny immediately began recruiting others. She found it surprisingly easier than she expected but that might have been because every teacher but the Carrow's seemed to be overlooking the students delinquency. She feels grateful for this. 

But it doesn't stop her from feeling resentful of the fact that teachers are also overlooking the Carrow's brutal treatment of the students. She figures that it's the Gryffindor inside her roaring it's disapproval.

Or maybe it's the Weasley temperament.

* * *

Out of all of her family members, the last one Ginny had ever expected to die had been Fred. Her parents, Bill, or Charlie she could see, they were in the Order, or Percy since he worked at the Ministry. Even George who had always been the less lively of the twins had seemed the more likely and Ron was always in danger of dieing what with being Harry's best friend. But she just couldn't see Fred dieing.

It wasn't until she visited his grave after the funeral that it really hit her that he was dead. She had just broken down in tears, when she felt George come up behind her and put his arms around her. He told her that Fred wouldn't have wanted her to cry. So she smiled instead and hugged George.

Every time she thinks of Fred now, she makes herself smile, because she knows that he would have wanted her to.

* * *

Whenever Ginny looked at Albus and Hugo she is reminded of Harry and Ron at that age. Hugo is exactly like Ron and Albus is like Harry. 

She feels the same with Lily and Rose, though she always felt that Rose was more like her and Lily was more like Hermione, even though Rose did have her mothers brains.

* * *

She would have named Luna godmother of her daughter but decided against it since Rose was already Luna's goddaughter.

* * *

Ron and Hermione both offered to make her the godmother of Hugo. She declined though because George had asked her if she wanted to be the godmother of his son Fred when he was born.

* * *

Ginny still enjoys dueling just as much as ever. She has Professor Flitwick to thank for that and she has thanked him, many times.

* * *

Ginny honestly never imagined that she would be good enough to play Quidditch professionally. She thought that Charlie was the only truly gifted Quidditch player in the family. 

Apparently, she had been wrong.

Who knew?

* * *

Her favorite season had always been winter when she was younger because she loved snow. Ever since she was little, she would run outside and play in the snow with her older brothers. 

Years later, as she lays in the snow beside Harry as James, Albus, and Lily run around pelting each other with snowballs, she realizes how though some things change there are always some that will stay the same.

...and with this thought in mind, she smiles and laughs as she jumps up to join in the snowball fight.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? I'm doing Luna next. Can't guarantee when the chapter will be up but it should be soon. 


	3. Luna Lovegood Scamander

_**Luna (Lovegood) Scamander**_

__

* * *

__

When she was younger she always used to love the fact that she resembled her mother. Now that she is older and her mother is long gone, she isn't so sure.

She is glad that her sons look like their father.

* * *

The hat considered her for all four of the Hogwarts houses before telling her that she was best suited for Ravenclaw like her parents.

* * *

During Luna's first year, she spent Professor Lockhart's class staring out of the window, watching the Gressels fly around. So whenever the rest of the girls would giggle at Professor Lockhart's words, he would always assume that Luna was too because of the smile on her face.

Luna went with it. Whatever helped her pass the school year.

* * *

Her favorite colors were blue and silver.

* * *

In her second year, it took her a total of three weeks to figure out that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. Like Hermione Granger, she kept the secret faithfully.

* * *

When Luna was just finishing her third year in school, she heard a student crying by the lake. She would have left him alone, but he was way to close to the edge and their were Hivners down there, she had to let him know so they wouldn't attack him. So she told him and he glared at her and pushed her into the lake. Climbing back out, she sat down beside him and asked him what was wrong. After staring at her incredulously for several minutes, he confided in her about his fears now that the Dark Lord was back and how his father wanted him to be a Death Eater. She ended up spending the rest of the day and a large deal of the night talking to him.

To this day, Luna and Theodore Nott are still good friends.

* * *

Luna always had great respect for all four of the heads of houses at Hogwarts but the only one that she was really fond of at all was her own head of house.

* * *

Luna had disliked Hermione greatly when she first met her not only for her comments about the Quibbler, but for her overall outlook on life. Luna honestly didn't know how anyone could be that stringent and by the book and be as young as Hermione was.

Years later, Hermione is like the sister that Luna has never had.

* * *

Despite what people may think, Luna and Neville were never fated. She had never once thought of him as more than a friend. Nor had she thought of Harry Potter as anything more than such.

But she does admit to having had quite a bit of a crush on Ron Weasley back when she was in school.

* * *

Luna was always proud to say that she had been amongst the six who had fought Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. But she had been even prouder to say that she had been amongst the five that had joined the teachers and Order members in fighting the Death Eater's on the night of Dumbledore's death. Because Harry hadn't of wanted her, Neville and Ginny with him when he went to the Department of Mysteries but he had asked Hermione, Ron and Ginny to gather friends to fight the Death Eaters at the school. For her, the fact that her help was wanted made fighting alongside them ten times better.

* * *

Hermione was not the only one who knew that Ginny had lied about her love life while at Hogwarts.

* * *

During Luna's stay in Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy used to come down on occasion and visit her. When he did, he would bring her food that was actually decent and would often stay and talk. After spending several days of this, she could honestly say that she felt sorry for him. He could have been a good person if he wasn't so weak.

* * *

Luna loves her father very much. She always has and always will. Yet she still can never forgive him for selling out her friends and nearly getting them captured by Death Eaters. She understands why he did it though, now that she has two children of her own. But she still values her friendships with Harry, Ron and Hermione too much to fully condone it.

* * *

Luna had really seen a Crumple Horned Snorkack that day. It's too bad that no one else had spotted it. She would have liked to see the look on Hermione's face.

Luna had never seen one after that day but she didn't mind. She had at least seen one. Thats more than most people could say. Including her father.

* * *

If Luna was a Muggle she would probably be a veterinarian. She loves animals, magical and non-magical so she feels that the career would be very fitting.

Fr the moment, all Luna can do is try and make the world a more enlightened place, much like her parents would want her to.

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to use the Snorkack idea. I switched the words a bit to make it more my own. But thank you, **Goldenfeather**.

The next chapter will be about Molly (Prewett) Weasley. I'll try to have it up soon. Goodbye and don't forget to leave a review!


	4. Molly Prewitt Weasley

_**Molly )Prewett) Weasley**_

When Molly was little, she had always wanted a sister. She had, of course been disappointed when she got two brothers, one after the other. No matter what her parents tried to tell her, she never felt that Gideon and Fabian were as good as having a sister to play with nor was she ever close to them like they were to each other.

Yet, when Molly found out that they were dead, despite how upset she was, she could honestly say that she had never been prouder of them. They died like heroes.

* * *

The Sorting Hate briefly considered Molly for Hufflepuff during her Sorting. She convinced it to put her in Gryffindor instead since the new friend that she had made on the train Arthur, was planning on getting sorted there.

* * *

The reason that she and Arthur had so many children is because she was hell-bent on having a daughter even if she had to have twenty sons before getting one.

* * *

Molly was not nearly as exasperated by the fact that Arthur was in love with all things Muggle as she made out to be. She got on very well with the Granger's after Ron and Hermione married.

* * *

Molly's favorite color was always yellow, though she hasn't the vaguest idea as to why.

* * *

She had seen Ron and Hermione getting married coming but she honestly was shocked that Harry and Ginny had married as well.

* * *

During the war, the child that Molly feared the most for was Ron because of his friendship with Harry Potter. Everyday while they were off during their seventh year, she kept expecting to find out that he was dead. So naturally when she found out during the final battle that one of her children had died, she automatically assumed that it was him.

Imagine her shock to rush into the Great hall and see Fred lying dead on the floor.

The image stays with her in her dreams until this day.

* * *

Molly has never been the dueling sort. Despite being a Gryffindor, she always was the type to help the injured rather than join in and fight. Fighting just wasn't her strong point nor had she ever cared for it to be.

Yet when she dueled Bellatrix Lestrange, dueling came as easily to her as walking did. The satisfaction she got out of killing the evil witch still resides within her until this day.

* * *

Molly can't help but feel weird about the fact that a good deal of her grandchildren are named after dead people. The very reason that she didn't name the twins after her brothers when they were born is because she felt that it would make it harder for her to look at them for much the same reason that it is hard to look at James, Lily, Albus and Fred.

* * *

She still can't excuse Ron and Hermione for naming their poor boy Hugo though at least that was an original name rather than a namesake.

* * *

Molly doesn't play favorites with her grandchildren, but if she had to chose it would probably be Victorie because she was her first grandchild.

* * *

Molly can't help but laugh when Ron bursts into the Burrow fuming about Rose's new boyfriend. As she calms him down with tea, she wonders if Narcissa Malfoy is having the same exact trouble with Draco at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter is going to be Fleur.


	5. Fleur Delacour Weasley

_**Fleur (Delacour) Weasley**_

* * *

From when Fleur was five to when she was around ten, she used to only wear dresses. She believed that little girls should dress up just like dolls and encouraged her little sister to dress the same when she was that age.

Years later as she sees her two daughters standing together in front of a mirror, wearing long frilly white dresses, she thinks about how little has changed.

* * *

Despite the fact that Fleur enjoys the beauty that she got from her Veela grandmother, she is her least favorite grandparent.

Not that Fleur had ever told her that. That woman was scary when she got angry.

* * *

Fleur had never once used her Veela charm on her husband for as long as she knew him. He saw her as just her, she was not going to ruin that if she could possibly help it.

* * *

Fleur apologized to Ron when she was staying at the Burrow the summer before his sixth year for laughing at him when he asked her to the Yule Ball.

He turned red in the face and denied any knowledge of what she was talking about.

* * *

Fleur never minded the fact that Bill's face was so badly scarred. If anything, she thought that it showed just how brave he really was.

* * *

Fleur had never actually wanted to have any children after Victorie and Dominique. She had been just fine with the two daughters. Bill had wanted to have at least three children though, so they tried again and had Louie.

She feels bad sometimes when she looks at her son and remembers this.

* * *

Fleur became very close to her mother-in-law Molly after her own mother died. The two women would get together often for tea and just talk about whatever suited them at the moment.

Fleur looks forward to these meetings.

* * *

Fleur honestly could not say that she was surprised at either of her daughter's Sorting's. She knew that Victorie was going to be sorted into Ravenclaw and wherever Victorie ended up, Dominique would follow.

Just like her and Gabrielle when they were both small.

* * *

Despite her initial shock, she thinks that Hufflepuff is a good house for her only son.

* * *

Fleur truly had been impressed with Hogwarts when she first saw it. Much more so than she ever let on.

* * *

If Fleur had gone to Hogwarts, she would have liked to have been in Ravenclaw like her daughters.

Or maybe Gryffindor like her husband. She would have to think on that one...

* * *

Fleur's favorite color is and always has been pink.

* * *

Fleur's favorite niece had always been Molly. She always spent time with the girl while Lucy and her children were at Hogwarts when she got the chance.

* * *

Though Dominique doesn't look a thing like her, it is her who Fleur sees herself in more. Victorie was far too calm and laid back like Bill despite her uncanny resemblance to her mother.

* * *

Fleur knew from the first time that she saw them together that Victorie and Teddy were going to end up married.

So naturally, it doesn't surprise her in the least when they announce their marriage at Victorie's graduation party to much cheering and applause.

* * *

Fleur's first grandchild looked just like her.

She was secretly very pleased.

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter will be Gabrielle.


	6. Lily Potter

_**Lily Potter **_

* * *

When Lily was little, her favorite aunt had always been Hermione. It wasn't until she was in her third year and was struggling with more classes than she could handle, that she realized just why.

* * *

Lily remembers being awestruck the first time that she laid eyes on a picture of her father's mother. She had honesty never imagined her to be so beautiful.

Later on as she lay in bed clutching at the picture, she cried because her hair was not as dark a shade of red as her grandmother's and her eyes were brown instead of green. She knows how vain she is for thinking this way and the thought only makes her cry more.

* * *

Of her two brother's, she had always been much closer to Albus than James.

Then again, it was hard to be close to someone who tripped you when you were walking down the stairs and poured pumpkin juice in your hair.

* * *

Lily's favorite color had always been green because it was her Aunt Hermione's favorite.

* * *

Lily never liked her father's Aunt Petunia very much. Whenever the woman came over to visit, she would spend as much time in her room as possible.

Aunt Petunia died when Lily was six. She left Lily a beautiful china doll with with a note attached,

_This was your grandmother's when she was your age. Her name is Rose. Take good care of her._

The doll had red hair and green eyes.

Lily knows that it's childish, but she slept with that doll beside her until she was twelve. Even now she keeps it so that if she ever has a daughter, she may cherish it as well.

* * *

Unlike James, Lily did not laugh at Albus even once for being sorted where he was. She thought (and she stands by this thought to this day) that there was nothing wrong with being in Hufflepuff.

* * *

When the Sorting Hat called out Ravenclaw, Lily laughed. She laughed because somewhere, deep down, she always knew that she was going to be a Ravenclaw.

* * *

Lily's favorite and best subject at Hogwart's was Potions. When she found out that it was one of her grandmother's best subjects as well, she couldn't help but feel secretly elated.

* * *

Lily loved flying just as much as her father did, but she never quite got the hang of Quidditch. She spent most of the family gathering's with her cousin Molly while the others organized teams.

* * *

Lily's first crush had been on Teddy Lupin. Years later, she still blushes when she recalls how much she had fawned over him as a little girl.

Her second crush was on her Herbology teacher.

* * *

Lily had always been proud of her first name.

* * *

Lily still rememberer's when her father first told her what had happened to his parents. She had been only four at the time and hadn't fully understood what it all meant but she did know one thing. When she grew up, she was going to become an Auror like her father.

...years later as she crawls into bed after a exhausting day of training, she can only smile a bit to herself.

Because she knows that in the end, it's worth it. For her father it was worth it. For her pretty grandmother who she had always wanted to meet and had never gotten to, it was worth it.

* * *

_A/N: _I know I said that I was doing Gabrielle next but I haven't finished her chapter yet. Be patient with me.


	7. Narcissa Black Malfoy

_**Narcissa (Black) Malfoy **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

When Narcissa was younger, she and her sister Bellatrix did not get along. The two would get into numerous fights and it would take Andromeda to break them up and have them apologize. Even so, it wouldn't be long before another fight broke out as the two just couldn't get along for more than a few minutes time.

Years later, as the two sisters make their way to Spinner's end, bickering all the while, Narcissa realizes how little has changed in their relationship...

...except there's no Andromeda to break them up anymore.

* * *

Narcissa had always loved the winter. Aside from all of the beautiful snow, her birthday was in the winter and as much as it may sound vain to admit it, she adored having a day where others would have to tend to her.

* * *

Narcissa had never really hated Muggles when she was younger. Or Muggleborns for that matter. The way she saw it, as long as she did not have to associate with them, there was no reason for her to have to wish them dead.

It wasn't until she saw her father actually break down crying and her Aunt Walburga blast Andromeda's name off of the family tree that she began to feel the first stirrings of hatred towards Muggles in her heart.

* * *

Narcissa had never been close with either of her parents. Her father had preferred Andromeda and her mother had preferred Bellatrix. She was just the third child, the one who wasn't magically powerful like Bellatrix or intelligent with a knack for just about anything she attempted like Andromeda. No, she was just Narcissa, the one with the vain name and the even vainer complex. Smart though she may be, her pale features had been the only real thing that truly made her special.

Years later, after Andromeda has long since been an outcast to the family and Bellatrix is rotting away in Azkaban, she cannot help but smile when thinking back to this.

Least favorite daughter indeed....

* * *

Narcissa doesn't smile when visiting Bellatrix. As she heads down the halls of Azkaban, a Ministry official on her left and a Dementer gliding behind them, she feels like she is slipping into hell itself. Except hell, she imagines, would be far warmer than this...

Her sister's insane smile's and unshakable faith in her Lord do nothing but chill her further.

Never would she become a Death Eater. Merlin himself couldn't get her to trade her freedom for the life her sister now had to endure. She still didn't even realize how bad she had it in there, did she? Nor how hopeless her situation was...

* * *

Narcissa had always wanted to have a son instead of a daughter. Though she liked the idea of having a girl to dress up in her image, she couldn't help but feel that a daughter would remind her too much of her sisters.

She was very pleased when Draco turned out to be a boy.

* * *

Narcissa always found it amusing how Lucius would fawn over her when they were younger. He presented her with gifts and lavished her with affection almost daily during their earlier years of marriage. Even in their later years, she still got whatever she wanted. Ever the prideful one, Lucius allowed no one to tell him what to do so besides her. He tried to pretend that he had control of the house when in reality, it was always her. He simply loved her too much to not bow to her will.

He did eventually allow one other person to control him as well, but we wont talk about that...

* * *

Narcissa had never loved Sirius all that much but she couldn't help but feel a bit horrified by his death. Whether it was because he was family or the fact that she was indirectly responsible she did not know.

She did know however, that if Bellatrix didn't stop dancing around in her guest room, laughing at his death, she was going to strangle her.

But she didn't know whether that was out of grief over Sirius or her own frustration at Lucius being locked up in Azkaban.

She just didn't know...

* * *

Narcissa had never given much thought to the Death Eater meetings. Since she wasn't an official member, it didn't affect her. As long as Lucius covered his tracks everything should be fine.

It wasn't until after Draco had officially become a Death Eater that she realized just how horrible those meetings could be.

* * *

Narcissa had never regretted helping Harry Potter fake his death. As far as she was concerned, the Dark Lord had long outlived his right to tell her family what to do.

* * *

Narcissa couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit elated that Bellatrix is dead, even if that makes her a bit heartless.

* * *

Lucius may insist otherwise but Narcissa had to make amends. Even if her attempts are refused and the door is shut in her face, she has to at least try.

After all, even if she did dislike Bellatrix, she had always loved Andromeda, if only a little bit...

...okay maybe more than a little bit, but lets not over-dramatize.

* * *

Narcissa was always very fond of her daughter in-law. Astoria was pretty, polite and had a good head on her shoulders, something that her son had always lacked.

He at the very least had good taste in women.

So did her grandson for that matter...not that she'd ever admit it though.

* * *


End file.
